


Scompiglio al Cliff Hangers

by visbs88



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Gen, end of a circle, kind of a screenplay?, knife fight, post-movies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Piccolo Epilogo aggiuntivo alla nostra storia in due Volumi: due ragazze, una discoteca, qualche coltello di troppo.





	Scompiglio al Cliff Hangers

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla terza settimana del COWT #9 di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt “Buona sera. Probabilmente tua madre merita di morire” (Leander Deeny, Gli incubi di Hazel).  
> Che dire, una capatina nel fandom di Kill Bill con una frase simile ci stava tutta. Ho voluto sperimentare, creare una sorta di sceneggiatura il più secca possibile, mantenendo un po’ di quell’assurdo che si trova nei film. Probabilmente sto solo delirando. L’unica cosa certa è che amo molto il titolo, che ho creato ispirandomi a quelli dei vari Capitoli, e che è anche un piccolo spoiler del finale della OS. Buona lettura!

La discoteca è affollata, ove affollata funge da eufemismo.

Bibi respira fumo, sudore e profumi più o meno costosi; involontariamente, saggia con le gambe coperte da calze leggere altra pelle, altra stoffa, pantaloni e collant a rete, gonne di raso (o di qualche fibra sintetica importata dalla Cina) più lunghe della sua. Sorride a un bel moro dagli occhi azzurri che, tuttavia, viene trascinato via da un amico subito dopo, tra fasci di luce blu e rosa che rendono la folla un unico ammasso di capelli multicolore e paillette in cui è impossibile ritrovarlo; peccato.

Una mano le si appoggia sulla natica; con un sospiro, continua a camminare, incapace in quella calca di girarsi e dare a quella creatura viscida uno schiaffo da ricordare. Concede il beneficio del dubbio: chissà, la pista è così colma di gente che potrebbe essere successo per caso. Non ci crede davvero, ma sua madre le ha insegnato il valore del quieto vivere.

Raggiunge la zona meno gremita dei tavoli e del bar con un’esclamazione di sollievo. I tacchi alti le fanno male, ma sorride, grata di poter respirare. Si ravvia i lunghi capelli mossi, scompigliati da quel viaggio in mezzo a corpi, grida e salti; adesso che la musica è appena più distante, prende coscienza di avere le orecchie tappate – perfino il pulsare dei bassi e dei fischi e delle parole troppo rapide del DJ le giungono come attraverso qualche centinaio di metri d’acqua di pressione. Poco male, le passerà.

Individua il tavolo dove ha lasciato Angelique, Cara e Simon per quell’incursione nel territorio della danza sfrenata del Cliff Hangers. Si avvicina sorridendo e Cara le parla urlando, agitando il bicchiere vuoto.

– Ci vai a prendere qualcosa?

– Che volete?

Memorizza i drink e si allontana, il sudore che le scivola sulla schiena. Si accomoda con un piccolo balzo su un alto sgabello rosso davanti al bar, ben contenta di poter riposare i piedi mentre attende che le miscele di alcol e frutta per i suoi amici vengano preparate da un giovanotto dall’aria annoiata, o fatto come una pigna. Beata gioventù, pensa, del tutto conscia di fare riferimento anche a se stessa; non che abbia mai assunto droghe, e si vede dal suo viso – è bella, acqua e sapone, guance tonde e rosee e occhi vivi, a malapena segnati dalla matita.

Tra le ombre indistinte delle luci viola e dei flash, con la coda dell’occhio vede il ragazzo biondo e sorridente un attimo prima che le tocchi una spalla.

– Ciao, bambola – la saluta, allegro; Bibi stringe gli occhi, per capire se sia una possibile compagnia davvero simpatica o solo un essere umano disgustoso, ma lui prosegue senza nemmeno abbassare lo sguardo sulle sue tette – La mia amica è timida, ma si chiama Nikki e non fa altro che guardarti. Le tieni compagnia per un po’?

Si scansa e se ne va di corsa, senza lasciare a Bibi molta scelta: rivolge un sorrisetto imbarazzato alla bella ragazza bruna che era nascosta appena dietro di lui. Magra, piuttosto alta, la testa carica di ricci scuri appena piegata per l’imbarazzo, un sorrisetto bianchissimo, le braccia strette sul petto. Un vestitino verde dalle spalline esili, quasi uguale al suo, che però è di un rosa così delicato che nel buio livido della discoteca si tinge di una sfumatura candida.

Indossa delle scarpe basse, da ginnastica, decisamente stonate rispetto al contesto, al vestito succinto e al trucco curato. Non porta gioielli.

Bibi torna a guardarla negli occhi, chiudendo a pugno la mano appoggiata sul piano-bar. Lì accanto c’è una ciotola di noccioline. La musica diventa così irrilevante da essere silenzio, i sensi le si acuiscono di colpo e le luci non sfavillano come prima. Non sorride più; lo stesso vale per Nikki. Peccato: prima era davvero, davvero carina, in confronto.

– Ciao – esordisce, avvicinandosi di un passo. Nessuno noterà le sue parole, nel frastuono, eccetto chi le sta ascoltando – Probabilmente è tua madre a meritare di morire. Ma vai quasi meglio tu.

Bibi si dà una spinta per ruotare sullo sgabello, ponendosi fuori dalla linea del proiettile quel tanto che basta perché le bruci solo i capelli, prima di colpire in pieno petto il barista che stava per porgerle i drink. Lancia la ciotola di noccioline contro il viso di Nikki per darsi il tempo di balzare in piedi. La porcellana si schianta solo contro la piccola pistola sbucata da sotto il suo vestito, ma le basta per arrivare ad afferrare il polso della ragazza e a torcerlo verso l’alto. Nikki fa una smorfia di dolore e fastidio, ma per ora non reagisce oltre. Il primo grido risuona alla loro destra: qualcuno ha notato il barista.

– Pensavi davvero che sarebbe stato così facile? – chiede Bibi, offesa.

Nikki scuote la testa, e per la prima volta accenna a un sorriso. Altre grida.

– Sinceramente, speravo proprio di no.

Le tira un pugno allo stomaco, ma, malgrado il dolore, Bibi non lascia la presa. È sicura di sentire i suoi amici urlare, e un rombo di orrore e panico cominciare a emergere dalla pista da ballo, ma se vuole sopravvivere deve pensare solo al corpo avvinghiato al suo. A uccidere. E alla pistola.

Ricambia il colpo sollevando la testa e scontrandosi con il suo mento; poi, sceglie una ginocchiata all’inguine. È l’istante che le serve per raggiungere la pistola con l’altra mano, strapparla dalle dita di Nikki e gettarla via; non parte nessun altro colpo, il che, insieme alla facilità con cui ha conseguito lo scopo, le fa intuire che la sua avversaria ha sempre desiderato uno scontro più leale di come hanno cominciato. Bene.

Una presa la solleva e la scaraventa su un tavolo senza che lei possa fare molto per opporsi. Sente un bicchiere infrangersi contro la sua schiena, squarciarle il vestito e graffiarle la pelle. Rotola di lato per evitare il pugno in viso che Nikki le sta sferrando. Vuole liberarsi dei tacchi. Solleva una sedia e la vibra come una mazza, abbattendola sul fianco dell’altra ragazza e spedendola a terra. La sua occasione: si toglie le scarpe in due rapidi movimenti, poi corre.

Vede che i buttafuori tentano di avvicinarsi, ma non possono nulla contro la mandria di paura, sudore e alcol che sta cercando di riversarsi attraverso le uscite. Comincia a risuonare un allarme. Vede i suoi amici, in bilico sull’orlo della fuga e dell’angoscia; urla _Andate!_ e loro obbediscono, o così le pare. Hanno lasciato la sua borsetta al tavolo.

Slaccia la fibbia, raggiunge il coltello oltre il doppiofondo e lo brandisce in tempo per fermare quello di Nikki. Sua madre le ha raccontato che Vernita Green era la migliore, con quelle armi; tempo di scoprire se sua figlia ha ereditato il talento. Bibi Kiddo, di sicuro, ha attinto il proprio da due fonti.

Nikki scivola all’indietro e si mette in posizione di guardia; in quel momento, un buttafuori riesce a districarsi tra la folla e a cercare di avventarsi su di lei. È più alto e molto più grosso, ma ha sottovalutato il DNA degli assassini, a non estrarre una pistola: accade in un attimo e Bibi può solo guardare la sua gola aprirsi in un lampo rosso non dissimile a quello delle luci della discoteca, ormai abbandonate a girare impazzite su una musica che si fa sconnessa.

Le grida e gli strepiti si levano fino al soffitto e poi rimbalzano, stordendola. Lancia un’occhiataccia a Nikki – _Dovevi proprio? Bastava stordirlo_ –, ma lei lo prende solo come un invito a balzarle di nuovo contro. 

Bibi è costretta a schivare, parare, indietreggiare. Ode i sibili del coltello al di sopra di tutto il resto. _Grazie, mamma_ , riesce a pensare: non può essere un caso se Beatrix l’ha addestrata così tanto in quel campo. Quanto vorrebbe impugnare un’arma a più ampio raggio. Riesce a frapporre un tavolo tra loro, a guadagnare fiato e tempo; anzi, ci ripensa e glielo rovescia addosso con un calcio, tovaglietta e bicchieri compresi, tentando di passare al contrattacco. Ma anche Nikki sa difendersi. 

Il locale si è svuotato e loro possono danzare: costretta a calpestare il sangue del buttafuori, Bibi sente le calze impregnarsene; sulla pista e verso l’uscita ci sono altri corpi, vede macchie e arti scomposti: povere anime travolte che non si rialzeranno mai più. Il punto è non inciamparci sopra mentre Nikki torna a incalzarla, spietata, il vestitino verde imbrattato di rosso e il sudore che le luccica sulla pelle. 

Una sirena ulula poco distante ed entrambe si bloccano. Respirano con forza, ansanti, guardandosi attorno nella desolazione e abbassando i coltelli. Le luci sono ancora cangianti. Quando, di preciso, la consolle si è zittita? 

Venire arrestate sarebbe una bella seccatura, si dicono con gli occhi. 

– C’è un’uscita sul retro, vieni – dice Nikki, seria, facendole cenno con una mano. Bibi annuisce, corre a prendere la borsetta coi documenti e poi la segue.

Tiene il coltello in mano, ma Nikki non dà segni di ostilità. Si muove con sicurezza tra i sacchi delle immondizie e, una volta scalato il muretto grazie a una breve rincorsa e a un salto, scompare dall’altro lato; Bibi la imita senza troppe difficoltà e atterra dopo una caduta di solo un paio di metri. Il cemento, ruvido, le fa male ai piedi, ma le ginocchia ammortizzano bene. 

La notte è un po’ afosa. L’aria aperta non è troppo diversa dall’interno del locale: umida, scura, e tinta di qualche colore brillante dalle sirene rosse e blu della polizia, lontane, alla loro destra. 

– Di qua – dice ancora Nikki. Corre nella direzione opposta e scavalca una rete metallica.

È una fuga rocambolesca e silenziosa, la loro. Qualche gemito di sforzo, nulla più, a ogni ostacolo superato; due ragazze vestite da sera, gli abitini leggeri strappati in più punti, armate; una pallida, rosea, dalla chioma lunga fino alla vita e quasi bionda, l’altra mora e coi corti ricci intrisi di sudore. Snelle, forti, all’apparenza fragili, ma non accennano a rallentare, né c’è salto che non possano compiere. 

È Nikki che sceglie di fermarsi appena oltre l’ingresso deserto di una spiaggia chiusa, per pensionati o per famiglie, si può dedurre. La sabbia fresca e morbida è un balsamo per i piedi di Bibi, provati dalle danze e dall’asfalto. Tutte e due le ragazze si appoggiano le mani sulle ginocchia e riprendono fiato. Non c’è anima viva in giro, a parte loro. 

Alla fine, Bibi si solleva. Alza la testa con aria un po’ di sfida, e si mette le mani sui fianchi. 

– Mia mamma ti aspetta. Vuoi che ti porti da lei?

– È vecchia, ormai – replica Nikki, dopo un profondo respiro, sistemandosi di fronte a lei – Duellare con te è più leale.

– Fai meglio le tue ricerche. Non è cambiata per nulla.

L’unica cosa che Beatrix Kiddo ha perso, forse, è la sete di sangue. Bibi ricorda i loro allenamenti ed è sicura che sua madre li abbia sempre affrontati mal volentieri; tuttavia, li ha ritenuti necessari perché la figlia dei due più grandi assassini di quei decenni possa sopravvivere a tutti i loro nemici. 

– Tanto dovrò uccidervi entrambe – nota Nikki – L’altra vorrà vendetta.

Bibi sorride. 

– Hai proprio ragione. Perché non rinunci? Tua madre ha iniziato il cerchio, la mia l’ha chiuso. Un debito saldato non dovrebbe generarne altri.

– È per questo che tolleri che abbia ucciso tuo padre?

– Esattamente.

Nikki la studia. I suoi occhi sono neri come la notte che le circonda; ma il loro gelo non appartiene a quell’estate, no di certo. 

– Sei spietata quanto loro, Bibi Kiddo. Tua madre ha ucciso la mia in tuo onore; è solo giusto che io porga rispetto alla sua memoria realizzando davvero la ragione per cui è morta.

– Certo che potevi essere più discreta – sbuffa Bibi in risposta – Tu forse non esisti per nessuno, ma noi in questa città abbiamo una vita. Ora dovremo scomparire e rifare tutto, col cavolo che vado in carcere.

– Tanto vale morire, allora. No?

Bibi ride. Le piace, quella ragazza; ma gli affari di vendetta vanno rispettati; sono, si può dire, sacri. Agita un po’ il coltello che ha in mano. 

– Allora, che vuoi fare? – chiede – Mia mamma aveva proposto alla tua un duello, che poi quella stronza ha mandato a monte… quindi è solo colpa sua se ti è morta davanti.

– Balle!

– È così – insiste Bibi – Dunque… lo vuoi fare tu, quel duello, sì o no?

Nikki la osserva con astio. Serra la presa sul coltello e Bibi la imita. 

Sarà al chiaro di luna, come quando suo padre è morto, pensa. 

Le vendette, in fondo, hanno tutte gli stessi colori: argento, e poi rosso. 


End file.
